


Pocket Boyfriend

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Language, innuendos, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A witch turns your boyfriend into a pocket sized version.  How ever will you cope?





	Pocket Boyfriend

“Are you sure you’re feeling alright?”  You asked as you walked into the bunker with the guys, holding your boyfriend’s hand as you guided him down the stairs towards the main room. 

 

“Sweetheart, I’m fine!”  Gabriel sighed, sounding a bit annoyed that you kept asking him such a thing, as if he were a simple human who got affect by little things.

 

“Gabe, you got hit with a witch’s curse!”  You couldn’t believe he was just brushing it off.  Didn’t he understand how dangerous that was, and what was worse, nothing had happened yet.  It was only a matter of time, but he didn’t seem to give a care in the world, thinking he was indestructible…again.

 

“I have to side with Y/n, anything could happen.”  Sam joined your side of the argument, to which Dean started giggling.  You and Sam shot him a look, making it clear that this was no laughing matter, but he just burst out laughing.

 

“Sorry…I was thinking of some stuff!  What if he got turned into a cat or something…or-or a chick!” 

 

“You’re an ass!”  You yelled at him as you pulled Gabriel’s hand and quickly led him to your bedroom.  You quickly went through all the steps of getting ready for bed as Gabriel relaxed on the bed, watching you in silence.

 

“Sugar, you don’t have to fret so much.”  He said as he reached out for you, gently pulling you into bed and laying soft kisses on your cheeks. 

 

“Stay here tonight?  Just in case?” 

 

Gabriel smiled and nodded, tucking you into his side as you both settled down, sleep taking you over, unknowing that the witch’s curse was slowly working through your boyfriend’s system.

 

000

 

“Sweetheart…please wake up.”  You felt something pressing against your cheek, poking you.  You chuckled as you shifted away, assuming it was Gabriel, in the mood or something similar. 

 

“Let me sleep.”  You whined as you felt another poke to your cheek.  “Gabe…”  You swatted his hand away, only to hear him squeal.  “Gabe?!” 

 

You quickly sat up and looked around the room.  The angel wasn’t anywhere to be seen.  What the hell?  He was just here, you heard him, you felt him.

 

“That hurt…”  You heard him say sadly.  You followed the voice, looking for him, shifting down the bed, thinking maybe he fell off the end. 

 

That’s when you saw him.  Your jaw nearly dislocated and your eyes bugged out as you looked down to see your boyfriend, rubbing his head from where you swatted him away.  He was still in the same clothes, looked the same…except he was only six inches tall.

 

“DEAN?! SAM?!”  You screamed as you reached down and plucked him up into your hands.  “Gabe…it’s okay, it will be okay!”  You said as you held him up to your face.

 

He didn’t seem to be in pain, the only thing damaged was his pride as you literally had swatted him away as a fly.  “I don’t like this.”  He grumpily said as he crossed his arms, turning his head away as he pouted.

 

And you couldn’t help it.  A little squeak of an ‘awww’ slipped out, making him glare at you.  And that was only more freaking adorable!  “I’m sorry, you’re just so-.”

 

“What is it?” 

 

“What’s going on?!” 

 

Sam and Dean came busting into your room with weapons drawn, looking for any danger to you or the bunker, and only paused when they saw you sitting on your bed with a lopsided smile.  “The curse had its effect.”  You held up Gabriel, who was standing in your palm.

 

000

 

“Stop staring at me, you giant!”  Gabriel grumbled as he sat on the kitchen table, waiting for some breakfast.  It seemed that not only was he shrunk, but his grace wasn’t working right, so he had to do things the human way. 

 

“Sorry…it’s just…you’re so small.”  Sam cooed at him, putting a finger out and bopping him on the head gently. 

 

“Listen to me, you overgrown-.”

 

“Man, that sucks…cause wouldn’t everything be…proportional?”  Dean joked, making you choke on his coffee.  “Looks like you’re on your-OW!  OW!”  You turned your head around quickly, ready to tell Dean off, but it seemed Gabriel was already on it.  Sure, he was only six inches tall, but he was viciously attacking Dean with a fork right now…and you couldn’t help but pull out your phone and snap a picture.

 

“TRAITOR!”  Gabriel screamed when he turned to you, having heard the click of your camera phone.  “You all think this is a joke!  It’s not!  I can’t even use my grace!  How am I supposed to keep Y/n safe?!”  He screamed, chastising you all in the most adorable way possible. 

 

“I’m sorry, sweetie.”  You said, stepping up to the table, and kneeling down so your face was level with him.  “I didn’t mean to make fun of you, but I wanted proof that you attacked Dean with a fork, no one would ever believe me…forgive me?”  You gave him a puppy look, which made him smile and walk over to you, kissing your nose sweetly. 

 

“I know how you could make it up to me…” 

 

“Anything.”

 

And that was how you had come to call Gabriel your ‘pocket boyfriend’, after he insisted he get to ride around on your shoulder or in your shirt pocket.

 

000

 

“I can’t take you!”  You said firmly.  “Gabriel, what if someone saw you, or heard you?  What would I do then?”

 

“I’m not staying in here with dumb and dumber, just put me in your pocket!  I will be good!”  He then shifted on his feet, making himself look all cute and innocent.  “Please?” 

 

You sighed as you tried to resist, but in that size, he was just… “Fine, but if you cause trouble, you will be benched for a week!  Regardless of your size!”  You wagged a finger at him, as if you were threatening him and then reached down and lifted him up to put him in your flannel shirt pocket. 

 

And that was where he stayed for the car ride, occasionally giving your chest a kiss, or cuddling up into you, making some boob joke as you drove to the store.  And you had to admit, that even though he was the trickster, and being Gabriel in general, he was really well behaved…until you hit the candy isle. 

 

“Ooh…can you get me a snickers?!  It will be gigantic in this size!  Please?!  Pleeaaaaase?!” 

 

“Gabe.”  You chastised under your breath as you walked over and snagged a bag of snickers.  “You can’t talk to me, remember?” 

 

“Oh…”  He whispered back, “sorry.  But thanks!” 

 

He was quiet for a few minutes, then the inevitable question came.  “Can I have one now?”

 

“No.”  You said plainly, realizing that even in his regular size, Gabriel was always a handful to take to the store. 

 

“But…”

 

“I said no!”  You stated a bit loudly as you walked by another person.  The woman looked at you curiously, wondering why you were saying such things.

 

“Cravings, they are like annoying boyfriends, huh?”  You joked, to which she laughed as she walked away, silently agreeing with you. 

 

“Ow!”  You said suddenly, feeling something pinch your breast.  You looked down to your pocket, seeing Gabriel pinching you.  “Stop that!”

 

“I am not an annoying boyfriend!”  Gabriel argued. 

 

“Yea, says the asshole pinching me!”  You looked up and saw more people staring at you, so you quickly turned your cart away and went to the check out.  “Damn it, Gabe…I told you this was a bad idea.”

 

You quickly paid for your stuff and got it loaded in the car before you glanced back down to Gabriel, who was sitting in your pocket, clearly upset.

 

“Gabriel?” 

 

He looked up to you and sighed.  “I’m sorry…I just…I don’t like this.  I want to be able to hold you, and spoil you, and love on you…and I can’t.” You smiled down at him before lifting him out of your pocket and holding him in your palm. 

 

“You are an amazing boyfriend, even when you are pocket sized.”  You gave his head a kiss before setting him on the passenger seat and rummaging through some bags.  “Here…enjoy it before the spell wears off.”  You joked as you unwrapped a large snickers bar and set it next to him, putting the rest of the bag in the center console, knowing he would eat more before you got home. 

 

“You’re the best, sweet cheeks!” 

 

000

 

The spell ended up lasting three days.  That meant three days of pocket sized shenanigans from Gabriel, like when he snuck into your shower with you, or when he kept hiding in drawers to pop out and scare the guys.  It was hilarious to watch, and you enjoyed seeing him so upbeat.  You had made a little bed for him on your nightstand, worried that if he slept in your bed you might roll over on him.  It was a simple thing made with towels and such, and he looked so cute when he relaxed on it. 

 

But all little things have to come to an end, and in Gabriel’s case, it ended at about three in the morning when he suddenly became life-sized, broke your lamp, alarm clock, and nightstand under his weight.  After making sure he was alright, you had a good laugh over it, but savored the feeling of Gabriel being wrapped up in Gabriel again.  Sure, he was adorable as pocket sized, but you loved him as life sized. 


End file.
